


Puppeteer

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Betrayal, Drabble, Other, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: An alternate take on Shell Shocked Heart.





	Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper series.

"This blasted suit is so hot! I need some air..."  
  
When Bentley caught up with the Black Knight while out of sight, he was shocked when the door opened on the suit to reveal a familiar face. She jumped out of the cockpit and stretched out.  
  
"Much better! I can barely think in that thing!" she said.  
  
Bentley was alarmed at the sight.  
  
"It's not possible!" he said out of shock.  
  
She didn't say a word while she jumped to a nearby computer.  
  
"Penelope..." the turtle realized. "But why would she...?!"  
  
"Le Paradox had a point in that Bentley never gave a rat's tail about myself," she said to herself angrily. "That blasted turtle only cared about his time machine and finding out about the future that he pushed me away! Be it by words or actions, it's clear where his loyalties lie!"  
  
She punched the machine out of frustration on the last part.  
  
"If anything, the two most brilliant minds could've worked together for this, but nooo..." she continued.  
  
The mouse moved away from the computer to walk away.  
  
"Bentley...for a genius, you're so  _dumb!"_ Penelope finished, finally calming down.  
  
She was unaware that Bentley had racked his mind for memories of their time together. Indeed, when he got wrapped up in work on his time machine, more than once he neglected to spend time with Penelope. The revelations were clear. One: he had been a bad boyfriend. Two: Penelope had turned traitor thanks to someone feeding her lies.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick..." Bentley said, clearly distressed.


End file.
